Hate My Love
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Everyone knows how tragic it is when love becomes hate. But what word do we use for hate that becomes love? Impossible? And what if it's not? AU in which Valtor is a terrible person that falls in love with Griffin. Can his love for her save him even when she does not quite return it? Warning for dubious consent (at least in the beginning).


**A/N: So, um... this started from a nsfw prompt and it somehow ended up... well, here. I have zero idea what is going on here. Just... read if you want.**

Griffin startled as she saw him standing at the doorway and the small smile fell from her face. She hated it when he just barged in like that. She hated it even more when he interrupted her work. And she especially hated it when he caught her in the middle of something she loved doing. She was protective over her happiness and didn't like to share it with just about anyone. And she really hated it when he managed to sneak a peek at it without her consent. Which was about the only situation in which he could sneak a peek for she would never allow him the honor to witness her inner world willingly. She'd accepted to give him her body, but not her soul. And she was very adamant that it remained that way.

"What are yo-"

"Bend over," he interrupted her as he looked over to the kitchen table behind her to finish his order. He knew just how much she hated it when he spoke over her. She demanded respect from him, even when she obeyed his will. And he usually granted her wish since she deserved it. There were many things in her to respect. She had strong will, powerful magic and a kind personality. It was such a beautiful combination that it had even him on his knees with his heart in his hands as an offering. But she didn't want it. She wanted nothing to do with a murderer like him. Yet, she'd agreed to be his to save her village from his wrath. And it drove him mad to know he had her, yet, he didn't. So he enjoyed making her blood boil and frustrating her as much as she was torturing him.

Griffin's fingers tightened around the bowl she was holding. She was baking something again. Probably cookies for the young girls she tutored nearly every day (she was intelligent and caring – the perfect combination for a teacher). Or at least she used to. More and more parents withdrew from her, afraid of her affiliation with him. No one wanted to risk having their daughter in her house when he came to visit. And that made his intervention even more bitter for her. She hated it when his presence affected her personal life. And that just made her that much more defiant.

"Griffin, I have no patience for games today," he said, his voice cold to add to the effect of speaking her name. She hated hearing him use it and he sometimes refrained from doing so to spare her and do himself a favor. It made it that much more powerful when he did use it as it told her not to mess with him. "I have no time for your stubbornness." Normally, he wouldn't mind. She always made everything a challenge and that made her that much more desirable. But today he just wanted to sink into her and feel the warmth of her skin to save himself from the cold of the world. "Do as I say or there will be consequences. Bend over or I will make you regret it." He only threatened her when she needed a push. And he never threatened _her_. He knew she would rather die than bow to him. But she would do everything to protect her people from him. Even when they weren't particularly fond of her.

She frowned even more but slowly turned around and slammed the bowl on the table to make her stance on the matter known before she bent over like he'd told her. She braced herself against the table on her elbows and waited stoically for him, her form still as if all life had drained from it. She was barely breathing.

Valtor moved closer, crossing the room, and he could see her tense more and more with every step she heard. She could try to pretend she was unaffected by him, but her body language gave her away every time.

He made his way behind her and put his hands on her waist, feeling relief wash over him just at the feeling of holding her. He concentrated for a second to conjure a mirror on the table in front of her. It wouldn't be quite the same if he couldn't watch her face. It always thrilled him to see it go from contempt through despair to ecstasy as she reached her peak. She hated him, but her body didn't. He could tell his touch felt heavenly on her skin from the moans and sighs that slipped from her sealed lips. And it made him hard just to think about it.

He lifted her dress up, unable to wait any longer, and saw her shut her eyes in the looking glass. She looked humiliated when all he did was to admire her skin. It was so soft under his palms and it made him yearn to never stop touching her. He would stay glued to her if he could and he would worship her to his death if she would allow it. No other woman had ever made him feel like that. No other woman had ever made him fall in love with her. But she'd had and it was so cruel of her to hate him when he loved her. He just wanted to have her by his side at all times. Surely that wasn't something too terrible to want, right?

He ran his hands down her thighs and back up again, feeling the tense muscles in them, before he had his magic get rid of her underwear. It disappeared from her skin, leaving her exposed to him.

Griffin's eyes snapped open at that. "Give it back," she hissed at him, her gaze meeting his in the mirror. There was outrage in her at the thought of him keeping something of hers. She wouldn't give him anything that she didn't have to. But it was him who made the rules and decided what to take from her.

"And what if I don't?" Valtor asked, no traces of playfulness in his voice, just cold. He usually avoided being so harsh with her since he didn't want to push her away even more but he'd warned her he wasn't in the mood for her protests that day. He just wanted to have all of her in order to feel like a living human being again. He had everything he wanted at his fingertips, yet, she was the only one who made him feel truly powerful. He was more content when he was at her cottage than he was at the top of the world. And he wished she wouldn't make it so damn painful for him for once in her life.

"Haven't you taken enough from me?" she asked, letting the hurt in her eyes. Or maybe it sneaked into them without her permission since she hated showing him her weakness. Even when she'd learned it could help her get her way.

"Not even close," he growled, the anger taking over him even if he knew she wasn't purposely trying to hurt him. She never was. Even when she had the perfect opportunity and she knew it. It made him want her even more only to have her reject him and hurt him worse than she would have if she'd made it her mission. "I want something I can never take unless you give it to me," he said, not looking in her eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of her distress and disgust with his love. "So I'll just keep taking what I can get," he pressed his erection in her ass and leaned over her, his front flush against her back. His hand found its way between her legs as his lips attached to her neck.

"How can you want me so much when you're aware how I feel about you?" she asked, her voice reverberating through her throat under his lips and drawing him even more to her. Because it was a genuine question. She wasn't mocking him. She was trying to understand him. And he couldn't have asked for more.

"I love you," he said, her gasp hurting him more than her laugh would have. It meant she only now realized how he felt about her. And he wasn't even certain she believed him. She'd called him selfish more than once. And perhaps she was right. Perhaps he was. But that didn't mean he couldn't love. He loved her. He knew it. Otherwise he wouldn't be saying it. He wasn't a liar. And he didn't spill his feelings just like that. "You're the only thing that brings me joy," he continued because admitting the whole truth couldn't possibly get him more hurt. It could only get her to believe him and that pushed him to go on. "You're the only thing that I... truly want." The world and his ambitions of grandeur didn't really matter. And he'd figured that out after he'd met her. The gentleness of her touch even to someone she sincerely despised–she'd taken care of his injury once–and the kindness of her heart even to those who openly didn't trust her–having dark magic was a surefire way to get condemned by many–had captivated him immediately as she'd stood up to him, her bravery proving to be a better weapon against him than magic or metal. But it had been too late for him to win a place in her heart for he'd already become a monster in her eyes.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of the purple strands and running away from reality. He couldn't have her. She was the one thing he craved and she refused to be his. So he'd settled for taking her body. Even if the fires only burned worse at his heart every time he had to leave her behind and go back to his empty palace and the carnage he'd made his policy. And he was tired of it but nobody would forgive him, nobody would give him a chance if he tried to turn a new leaf, and certainly nobody would give him a hand to help him with it. And he didn't even know where to start. How do you turn a monster around and find it a human soul?

"Are you telling the truth?" Griffin asked, her voice rather harsh and he didn't want to be touched by the rejection this time so he just focused on her body, his fingers moving over her skin to make her desire him and unable to speak, sounds of pleasure the only things falling from her lips. "Valtor!" she found his hand and grabbed at it to stop him. "Look at me," she insisted in a way that didn't stand objections, and he did. Or rather he looked in the mirror where their eyes met. "Are you serious with this? You're not toying with me?" she asked and he only now understood that believing in words that weren't true would hurt her as much as her disbelief in him burned him. And he didn't want to cause her that pain.

"I am," he said, holding her gaze, hoping she'd see something that would convince her to trust him. It was a big leap of faith. But she seemed to do so.

"In that case, I have a..." she stopped to search for the word, "solution to our problem."

He was all ears. And it was pleasant to hear her try to avoid the word 'deal'. Even when that was the reality of their relationship. But he didn't need more. As long as he could have her.

"I will come with you and be your queen," Griffin said, making him gasp audibly at the shock her words threw him in, "and you'll stop the killing and be a good king." It all sounded like a dream to him. He'd get her to be his queen and she'd help him do something he'd already been thinking about. He knew he could do it with her by his side. He could be better. He could be something other than a monster. She'd been the first person he'd cared about other than himself. And through her he could learn to do that for the rest of the world as well. It wouldn't even be a sacrifice of him.

"I'm not sure you could make yourself love me," Valtor said as if he was completely out of his mind. He didn't want to chase her away. But he didn't want her so close to him if he couldn't have her fully. It would kill him to feel her in his arms every night without having the devotion of her heart.

"Do you think you can stop the bloodshed?" she asked in return. And it was a fair question from her point of view. She'd only seen the conqueror, the destroyer of lands, the monster with blood on his hands. She was right to wonder if he could change. But he knew he could.

"I give you my word." With her by his side he could. He could do anything. As long as she would be his queen. He hadn't even wanted the world. But his mother and her sisters had convinced him there would be no place for him in it if he hadn't brought it to its knees first. And their death at the hands of the side of light had only sucked him deeper into that belief, sending him on a rampage against everyone that wouldn't bow their head to him. And then she'd refused to bow and had made him want a place in her heart. It was all he desired.

"Then I could get to know and love you. With some help from you." Griffin held his gaze but he still had his doubts. Not because she was anything but honest, but because he knew himself. He was hard to love and loved to hurt. It helped ease his own pain, or at least so he told himself – for someone who wasn't a liar, he sure lied a lot to himself. But he knew that not getting the love he was promised would be the death of him. So he couldn't quite believe. "Why don't you get a proof for yourself?" Griffin asked as if she'd read his mind. And if she could do that, maybe she wouldn't let him destroy what they could have.

She pressed his hand into her already wet flesh–that came as a surprise since it usually took him some time to get her there, her mind fighting him every step of the way–and pressed herself into him, even letting a quiet moan from her lips. It immediately made him want more and he forgot his caution. She was eager for him and that was all his heart needed.

He pushed inside her and she cried out but there was no pain laced in the sound. He tried to spare her the hurt but when the choice was between his comfort and hers he prioritized the first. Because not having her would hurt him more than the hate in her eyes. But it was different this time as she responded to his thrusts and moved freely to meet them. She wasn't trying to keep still like she usually did, nor did he have to force the pleasure upon her. She was chasing it on her own this time instead of trying to resist it and him, and he couldn't deny her anything.

"Harder, please," she whined as she pressed her forehead against the table and her hair fell in the way, concealing her face.

He did as requested, moving his hips and his hand faster to be rewarded with the sweet sounds of her pleasure that he knew well. Yet, they still sounded different as she wasn't trying to keep them at bay and was letting them out instead. It was a whole new experience to feel her leaving herself to her desire and it had him moaning her name.

"Let me see your face, please," he whispered as he moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. He focused on her tender skin and the shivers running through him while he waited for her decision. It would mean a lot if she chose to trust him with the feelings that she couldn't hide while he was inside her and was driving her towards the edge. He would understand if she wasn't ready. Though, it wouldn't make him want her any less. He was ready to wait patiently for her to give herself to him. Just the thought of that happening made him giddy.

Griffin lifted her head, allowing him a peek at her face, and the want written all over her features almost had him coming. She looked so lost in his body and the sensations he had her feeling that it had his heart melt. It was the one thing he'd always wanted to see and she'd granted it to him.

He focused on her and the sounds coming from her mouth were more of an indication for him what he needed to do to get her closer to her release. Still, he had to make an effort to not get distracted by her face, but the accelerating movements of her hips and the way her fists clutched at the edges of the table had him working even harder to push her over the edge. It was both selfishness and selflessness coming from the same place. Until she unraveled in his hands.

She was shaking under him and her mouth fell open to let out a loud moan as her hand reached for his and she squeezed at it, holding on for her life. It was an enchanting sight, more powerful than any magic he'd ever had. It had nothing to do with those orgasms he'd given her against her will. She was consumed by the pleasure now that her body wasn't trying to refuse it and it was absolutely beautiful. And it made him so satisfied to know he'd gotten her there, but he held back his approaching climax to make sure he'd given her everything he could.

He felt her lace her fingers with his as if inviting him to proceed and he came with her name on his lips, devoting his ecstasy to her because it was all her doing. She'd allowed him to have her and had made him the happiest man in the world. And he was content to feel her hold his hand and not try to get away from him as his body rested on top of hers.

"I could see some good in you, in the way you tried to minimize the hurt you caused me," Griffin said when their breathing had normalized again but neither of them had tried to move yet. "But I thought it wasn't real, that it was just an attempt to win me over, conquer another challenge."

Valtor turned to look at her, at the part of her face he could see. "And now you think differently?" he asked quietly, not wanting to force an answer from her.

Griffin turned her head as much as she could, meeting his gaze. "Now I know the truth. You do love me. And I want to get to know you."

"That is more than anyone's ever been willing to do," Valtor said as he squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, her eyes full of understanding.


End file.
